Home Sweet Home? A Twilight story
by odi101
Summary: This is a story abut Angelica, a vampire, trying to find a home. Then she stumbles upon the Cullens... ** Contains Breaking Dawn spoilers **
1. Chapter 1

" **So**, ya come here often?" the cab driver asked me.

I shook my head trying not to breathe. His smell wasn't pleasant, but I wasn't taking any chances. My eyes need to stay the same topaz color for my…er…interview you could say. If my heart were beating it would be like a humming bird's wings. I was nervous. I wasn't sure what I was even going for. Maybe to find someone like me, maybe just so I can find a roof over my head. The Cullen's were a very famous clan. I tried to rid my head of any thoughts of what went on that historical day. Edward could read minds. I knew I wasn't going to be an exception to that gift. Only Bella. Lucky.

He pulled up to the long winding driveway. He stopped and turned around to face me. He was a chubby man. I could tell he smoked because he had yellow teeth and thinning hair. He looked nervous.

" Uh, ma'am?" he stuttered nervously. " I was, uh, wondering if I could, um… have your number possibly?" I smiled. Silly human. Didn't he know I was sixteen? In a way. I was flattered though.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry," I told the old man. " I'm only sixteen. I don't think that would work out well." His eyes got real wide.

"Oh…I'm sorry," he said embarrassed. I handed him my last 50 and told him to keep the change. He tried to thank me, but I was already out the door.

Forks weather was always perfect for vampires. It was almost always rainy and cloudy. No wonder they chose to live here. I walk slowly up the hill, stalling. I could hear people in the house walking towards the door. They've spotted me. I wish I could hold up a white flag and say I'm not an enemy, but alas I did not have one on me. I gripped my violin case tighter and kept on walking. I could only hear whispers of what was being said in the house. They were urgent and harsh.

If only they knew why I was here.

Finally I got to the door. I could hear people on the other side. I held my breath and knocked.

The door swung open to reveal a handsome man. He looked about thirty but you could never know. He was definitely a vampire. You could tell by his eyes. Topaz. Not red, thank God. He was Carlisle Cullen, the 'father' of the clan.

" Hello?" he said calmly.

This is what I've been waiting for.

" Hello," I said trying to keep my voice steady, " my name is Angelica. May I please come in? I promise I won't cause any trouble. I just want to talk."

He hesitated which was rare for him. " Come right on in."

He let me walk in to tense air. There was a girl with spiky black hair sitting on the steps watching me. This was Alice, I think. Her personality is spunky and friendly. She had cold eyes though, watching me. I was in their territory, and I was a stranger.

Everyone else was hiding for now. Someone was in the room above us. They kept shifting their wait as if they were nervous.

"Would you like to go to the dining room?" Mr. Cullen asked.

I shook my head. " If you don't mind I would like to stay here." You never know what could go wrong.

He nodded as if he understood. He paused waiting for me to explain why I was here.

I took a deep breath and started talking.

" Like I said, my name is Angelica. As you can see by my eyes and pale skin, I am a vampire. Do I hunt humans? No." I've practiced this speech for a month. " I don't really know exactly _why_ I'm here. Maybe for your advice. Maybe to have a roof over my head for a little while. I don't want to be rude, so let me know if I am, please."

He looked at me and without turning around he called in a normal voice level, " Edward, could you please come here?" I saw him run down the stair at a speed humans wouldn't be able to see. He had bronze hair and full lips. His eyes were the same color as Carlisle's. He didn't look angry but a tense vibe came off of him.

" Yes?" he asked in a tight voice.

" Do you think we should allow Angelica to say her story?"

He looked at me intensely for a few minutes. I just remembered he could read my thoughts. If I could blush, I would've.

" How do you know my ability?" Edward asked me.

" You're pretty famous. Word of mouth."

He listened to my thoughts for a little longer. I gave a shorter version of my story in my head so he could see I mean no harm.

He finally spoke, " She is no threat. I guess we should."  
So, I began my story.

_Good? Bad?? Let me know please, constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks for reading! :}_


	2. Chapter 2:: My story

_A|N:: I do not own Twilight in any way ( that's Stephenie Meyer's not mine ) _

_Here's chapter two, hopefully a lil longer than the 1st! :] review!! [ Post Breaking Dawn ]_

" I was born in 1929 in Boston, Massachusetts to the parents of Jonathon Stevens and Catherine Stevens. I lived a peaceful life. I got good genetics from my dad making me tall and good personality traits from my warmhearted mother. I learn how to play the violin, which is not an easy instrument. I was a good student and always followed the rules. I had many friends but was not 'popular'. When I was twelve I got accepted to a very hard camp to get into to….well that's besides the point.

" When I turned sweet sixteen I couldn't be happier. I had a roof over my head, family and friends, and I had just gotten my first boyfriend. Life was pretty much perfect. World War II was happening though. We had to be careful of what we used and ate. Life was still good though. On May 17, 1945 things changed disastrously.

" I had violin practice after school so I walked to my instructor's house. Once I was done with practice I called my mother using the teacher's home phone. She wasn't home so I decided to walk home. It was dark out and very cold. I remember exactly where I was when _it_ happened. I was right by the deli shop. I heard a voice coming from the alley. It was covered in velvet telling me to come. Come to him. I was foolish back then, I should've ran, but I didn't. I went into the un-light alley. There in the far corner I could faintly see a beautiful creature. He had raven hair and was as pale as snow. I walked slowly towards him memorized by his beauty. In a sickly way. As soon as I got in ten feet of him I could see his eyes. They were red, bright red. Finally my mind finally got the message to run but it was too late.

" I turned to leave but the man caught my hand and put it behind my back. I heard a sickening snap and I was overwhelmed with pain. Then he brought his mouth to my neck, just like the old fashion movies." I noticed they were staring at me intently, interested in my story. I decided not to them about the physical pain I felt.

" Well, after what seemed like an eternity, I woke up. My vision was perfect. I could see a strip of blue above me. It was a wonder no one found me there, lying unconscious. I could every car that passed, even if it was quiet. My hearing was also perfect. But I didn't notice those things at the time. All I could think about was…the thirst." Edward's eyes lit up, suspiciously. He didn't want a vampire that will harm anyone.

" I will not go into detail about my first five years. I just wondered around Massachusetts, knowing I couldn't go back. When I went into the sun I sparkled. Whenever I smelt a human my throat felt like it was on fire. I never aged. I didn't change at all. I would be twenty-one after five years, but I still looked sixteen. And since I wasn't very good at…keeping my vegetarian diet… my eyes were crimson." I was deeply ashamed.

" Around 1955 I met another thing like me. Her name was Monica. She had long black hair and had topaz colored eyes. They were so pretty. I met her when I was in the woods trying to stay away from humans. I was a war against myself, you see. She was hunting animals at the exact same time. She told me about vampires noticing my eyes. She let me see that I didn't _have_ to be a monster. I tried after that to be clean. I had a few slip ups but I was okay. I started traveling the U.S. playing my violin near night to earn money. I didn't have to sleep so I didn't really need to worry about that. I did this 'til 2000. I finally decided I needed to live a normal life. Well as normal as a vampire could have.

" I started to look for other non-human diet vampire families. I found a couple, like a clan up in Alaska." Edward rolled his eyes, he must knew them. " They wouldn't take me in though. They wouldn't even let me talk. So I've been saving up my money for a long time to afford this trip. I only ask that you could at least give me some guidance of what I should do," I said relieved I finally got to have my story be heard.

Carlisle looked thoughtful.  
" If you don't mind me asking, do you have any 'powers'?" he asked.

Yes, I did. I think it's a pretty lame one, but it's better then nothing.

" Uh, yes. I would need a object to demonstrate it on, though." Was I overstaying my welcome.

Carlisle nodded and walked over to a coffee table and picked up a vase.

" Will this be fine?" I nodded. " Don't beak this, though. Esme wouldn't like that at all." Esme was his wife. His mate.

I took the colorful vase from his hands. I was nervous considering they were watching. I put all my concentration on the vase, imaging it as light as a feather. I took deep breaths and let go of the vase.

It floated in mid air. This was a piece of cake, but I didn't let them know that. I glanced at Carlisle and he looked impressed. Edward on the other hand looked skeptical.

" How would that become useful in a battle?" he asked.

" Well," I said slowly choosing my words carefully, " I can lift up people and throw them without touching them. Only if necessary, though," I reassured them. Carlisle was nodding approvingly.

" That would be useful."  
" I know this is none of my business, but you aren't planning a fight are you?" I asked nervously. I don't think I would like to be here if there was going to be a fight.

" Oh no," Carlisle said quickly. " We just need to be sure because of a recent quarrel with the…Volturi."  
" Oh."  
" Yes…"

Edward spoke up, " I think we should discuss with the rest of the group what we should do. I bet you would love to meet Jake," he smiled a wicked grin. Who was Jake.

Carlisle rolled his eyes and told me to follow him. I followed him out of the house and to the huge backyard.

" Jake?" he called into the woods.

I wasn't exactly ready for what came out of the woods.

_Bad? Good? Should I continue? Review please!!!_


	3. Chapter 3:: The decision

**A|N: **_Here is chapter three of my series Home Sweet Home? I decided to keep Bella to the fourth chapter. I got only two reviews ( Not counting my friend Coco96(: ) **Please review! Good or Bad! [ just not tooo bad please )** We get to know Jacob a little better :}_

**Instinct** took over and I leaped back and bared my teeth. Coming towards me was a big dog. But it wasn't just any dog; it was a werewolf. I could feel the venom racing towards my teeth. Were they trying to kill me? Did I walk into a trap? My eyes scanned the area, looking for ways to escape. How can I be so stupid? What was wrong with me? If there were a book on what not to do this would make the top five.

" Calm down, Angelica. He is a friend and we won't have to hurt you if you don't hurt him," Carlisle said soothingly. How could I trust him? I heard someone run towards me. I whipped around to face my attacker. No one attacked me, but the vampire stopped in front of me. He had blonde hair and scars all over. Vampire bites. Trouble screamed from every pore in on his body. I took three steps back. Was I being surrounded? His topaz eyes bored into mine. Suddenly I felt calm and serene. What was happening? I no longer felt the urge to run away. Jasper smiled and I smiled to, involuntarily.

" He is our friend," he said calmly. I nodded.

" I won't hurt him," I swore. I wouldn't. The werewolf approached Edward.

" She is going to stay here with you while we sort this out, Jacob," Edward told Jacob quietly. The mutt made a grunting sound and sat down.

" She'll be okay. Stop worrying about her," Edward said and he, Carlisle, and Jasper ran back to the house in a flash.

When Jasper left he took the calm with him. Our kind has been mortal enemies with **his** kind. How could the Cullens be friends with them? And even more important, why was _I_ being the one being watched by _him_? It just didn't make any sense, but I didn't say anything. I stared warily at the dog and he stared right back. I heard murmured voices coming from inside the house. They were talking so low even I couldn't hear them. Dammit. I really wanted to hear them.

Then the dog walked towards me. My automatic response was to step back. He kept coming forward. He made grunts like he was trying to talk. It sounded like, " Stay." But what did I know? I finally decided what do I have to lose? I stayed put. He stalked towards me and nudged my violin case with his head. I lifted it up holding it against my chest.

" What do you want to know?" I avoided saying mutt.

He made more grunting noises. This time I had no idea what he was saying.

" You can't have it, _Jacob._"

He sighed and sat on his hunches. He made more noises. Oh. He wanted me to play it.

" What do I owe you?" I grumbled. Everything. For him not to attack, I guess. I sigh and pull out my violin.

It really was beautiful. It's wood shone and the strings called my name. This is pretty much what I survived off of. I would play when I needed money and usually got it. Not to brag or anything, but I'm pretty good. I guess when you've lived almost 80 years and never aged. I've learned many songs and more to come. I even made up some ones, but I chose just to just to do Ode to Joy, a classic. After I was done he looked bored.

He _yawned_.

How dare he do that! After I took the time to play him a very well done song and he has the nerve to _yawn?_ I didn't need to be Edward to know he thought this was boring. Nothing made me more mad when someone thinks I didn't do a good job. I decided to give him a song I did rarely.

It didn't really have a title. I just played around with it for awhile and then it hit me. To compose a musical piece of my life. It took me awhile but I did it. I lifted the violin on my shoulder and tucked the chin piece under my chin.  
I started the song. The song started off all happy. I remembered when I got my first bike and Dad always kept one hand on my seat. Mom gave me the violin so I could be just like her. I remembered my first crush and his brown eyes. I remembered my best-friend and her mischevious ways that always made me laugh. Then the song starts to get slower and eery. This is supposed to represent me walking home alone. Then I go into the alley. The tempo starts to pick up. He breaks my arm and then... I make one screech with the strings. His head swung up startled. I wait five seconds and then start to play again. Its slow and paranoid. I wake up to find up to thirst I've never had before. Then I started playing fast and hard. To represent...my wrong ways. Then me hiding from myself. Then I started to go as fast I could to represent me in the woods. Then I broke out into a steady temp representing my meeting with Monica. I finally saw what I was supposed to do. It was a sacrifice but I did it. I started to go into an adventurous tone. I was looking for a home. I looked everywhere in Europe, then Africa. But no one would take me. Every time I met another lose I would slow down, but pick myself right back up again. Nothing was going to stop me. I went back to America and went to Tanya's clan. They refused me so I turn to the Cullens. And here I am waiting for their decision. I actually winged the last part playing it. I never though I'd get this far. I ended it with a questioning sound. Will I get in?

I put the violin back in its case slowly. I finally looked at the mutt. His eyes were wide and he made a somewhat smile. A doggy smile.

" Thanks," I said. I couldn't help letting my voice be smug. I proved him wrong and I liked it. We stood there for awhile. Well, techinally I was standing. Jacob was on his fours. I don't know if that counts for standing or not. But in my book it didn't.

Suddenly I heard someone call my name. It was deep and husky. Was this Emmett? Only one way to find out. I bowed slightly to Jacob and ran towards the backdoor. I went through the door and made my way to where I heard the voice. In the dining room. I smoothed out my shirt and walked in. Almost everyone was in the room. Everyone but famous Bella. I knew because I got a description of her from Tanya. There was two empty chairs. One for Bella and one that probably is for me. I didn't make a move for it though, didn't want to overstay my welcome.

" Please," Carlisle said gesturing the empty chairs, " take a seat." One was at the head of the table so I took that one so I wouldn't have to sit next to anyone. I sat down and waited.

" Well, Angelica, we decided something," Carlisle said seriously. " We decided to have a vote. And whatever we decide you must respect. Understand?"  
I nodded because I couldn't trust my voice.

" Alright. Well I'll go first. I would love to have you in our clan," Carlisle said smiling. I smiled for a second but then wiped it away. Didn't want to get cocky. There were still more votes. Esme, his mate, spoke up. " I would also love for you to join! We could always use another daughter." I smiled a little longer than the last time because she was just so nice. She made me remember of my own mother.  
" Well," Alice said slowly, "both Bella and I want you to join. But for me I will only let you only if you promise you'll go shopping with me! Rosalie never wants to come, she just expects me to bring something for her. And Bella is Bella. She doesn't like shopping. Even if she did she wouldn't 'cause she would just stay at home and drool over Edward." I nodded.  
" Rosalie?" Carlisle asked diected to the blonde.  
" No," she said coldly. Ouch. " We have enough and we know nothing about you. Nothing about your past, which looks shady." I nodded trying to look understanding. I put on my mask so she couldn't see how much I'd been hurt. I can't say I blame her, but still. It hurt. I turned my attention to Edward who was the farthest away. He sighed.  
" I truly am sorry, but no. I don't know you well enough and you could hurt someone." _Like Bella or..._ " Yes just like her," Edward said replying to the thought in my head. Emmett groaned.  
" God, this mind reading stuff is really annoying! Could you at least say it out loud so we know what's going on?" Emmett complained. " Anyway, I say yes. I can always use you someone else to make fun of." I chuckled and smiled. I wasn't as hurt by Edward's denial. He _did_ have a reason. The only person who was left was Jasper.  
He slowly shook his head and didn't say anything. Funny how silence can even be more hurtful. I nodded.  
" Well, Angelica. It's 5 to 3. You're in," Carlisle said warmly. Oh... my... God. I was... _in?_ I finally found a home? Well, at least for now. I smiled my biggest smile ever.

" Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much it-" I was interuppted by Edward.  
" She still has to pass the test, Carlisle." Carlisle sighed and nodded.  
" Go ahead," he told Edward.  
Quick as lightning, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were lifting me all out of chair holding me tightly. I struggled only a little.  
" What the hell?" I shouted.  
" Calm down, honey," Esme said softly. " They aren't going to hurt you. They just need to just in case."  
" In case of what?" I demanded. I was being rude to her for no reason. It's not like she's the one whose gripping me.  
She nodded to Edward.

" Bella, love? You can come now."

**A|N: **_Will you see chapter 4 to find out what happens? O.o :} Omigosh! I got over a thousand words ( not counting author's notes ) almost 2,000! I'm so proud of myself, haha.  
Reviews, anyone? thanks for reviewing: B.V.A, HoTniGhtS-COOlDrAgONs, and Coco96. Thanks for alerting: HoTniGhtS-COOlDrAgONs, B.V.A., & Coco96. Thanks for faving B.V.A.! And as always Coco96 is my Twilight obsession buddy haha. THanks!_


End file.
